Never Ending Love
by fortunelestion
Summary: The one shot story that tells about faithfulness... AU, OOC, SHIZNAT! Rating T.


**Hi everyone! This is the first one-shot that I ever write, hope you like it :D  
For IchigoHime, I closed the poll earlier, and starting to write next chappie :D, and for Wrong Choice, the second chapter (the third if you count prologue) is currently on proof reading.  
**  
**Beta reader : Fate T. Harlaown. She taught me about DocX and Rules & Guidelines. She helped me to make a story better, and fixed it, which as you can see now, readable and maybe can make you cry (I hope so). Wait! She even added explanation for several Japanese words as you can see below the story. Thank you Fate-chan!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Mai Hime.**

* * *

**Synopsis  
**  
The one shot story that tells about faithfulness... AU, OOC, SHIZNAT! Rating T.

**Asterisks (*) after words are translated at the end, just in case readers didn't know what they meant. 'Hai' should be a common one.**

* * *

**Never Ending Love**

My life was very beautiful. Like a fairy tale, which I can't even dare to dream about. I was someone fortunate to have such a wife with a beautiful voice who loved me very dearly. She liked to make me blush every time with her teasing. However all of that were now just precious memories which I will never forget. After 2 years of our married life, everything came to an end. Our happiness stopped briefly.

It all started when she got promoted to the main branch where she currently works at. She is the head of the financial for the main branch of Otome Corporation. Yes, as it mentioned, where all workers that work there, are females. Before she got the big promotion, she worked as an ordinary accountant. Of course her salary also increased greatly where we can buy condominium in the center of the city. Don't misunderstand me, I'm truly grateful for what she achieved. However, sometimes, I feel like I want to go back to where we just lived at the small apartment complex, with income just enough to pay our bills and buy sale groceries. But we were happy, and enjoyed our time together as much as possible.

I prefer to sleep on the futon because whenever I wake up, I always feel her presence next to me than to sleep on fluffy queen size bed, but never feel her beside me, whenever I went to or woke up from slumber.

Right, seven and a half months ago, she changed. She always comes home late. At first, she will inform me about being late, so I didn't wait on her for dinner. But recently, there were no calls. There was this one time, she held a small party at our apartment. I could smell the liquor from her breath. Since when has she become a drunkard? That question just remains unanswered on my mind. After the party she will make love with me, but I can feel there is no love, just... Lust... Where she wants to satisfy her desire.

I tried to make her favorite Japanese food, and green tea. She once said that she loved my hand making food and tea. I chuckled at the sudden memories. Everything finished properly, even with a little more effort, since I did it alone. I waited for her to come home, and maybe she'll peck my cheeks like old times. However, all went to waste when the clock rang, indicating midnight. I smiled sadly, she did it again.

Is she bored of me? I mean, who wants a blind wife? Has she finally realized that I'm just a burden?

I was born with non-functioning cornea. Doctor said that I can cure my illness when someone donates their eyes. However, except I can't afford surgery fee. And even if I have money, to find donor is such a hard task to do. My mother died right after giving birth to me. And my father hates me for causing mother's death. A little after that he remarried with rich widow. He gave me monthly allowance, and made sure I got tutored so I can at least know how to feel things around me, to read with touch, to eat, and other daily activities. I don't hate my father for being like that. All the things he said are true. I'm just a burden and bad luck to them. I'm grateful that he still wants to take care of me, even just through money.

I have 2 best friends, who happen to older than me. One of them is Mai Tokiha. She has a motherly figure, where she will do anything to make sure you aren't lacking anything. She will make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for me. She even helps me to take a bath. Check my body temperature. Teach me about responsibility, cooking, daily chores, norm, and etiquette. I met her when I sat down in front of my small house, which my parents left for me. She came to me and introduced herself. At that time, I just turned 5, where Mai was 7. Mai and her brother, Takumi, are orphans and lived at the orphanage near my house. From there she often accompanied me to do anything. Sometimes she and her brother slept over at my house. Honestly, I'm happy to have met them. They are really nice people. Mai is now a chef at Linden Beum, which is a popular cafe to hang out. Where her brother who is the same age as me, married and led a happy life with his wife, Akira Okuzaki.

My second best friend is Nao Yuuki. If Mai teaches me about good things, Nao will be the opposite of her. She often teaches me how to enjoy our time to the fullest. Never to let any boundaries keep you from your goal. Even with her brash personalities, she is the most honest person that I ever met. She won't hesitate to say you are wrong right in your face. I met her when she helped me from being bullied. At that time I also found out, that she and Mai were classmates. Nao's mother is currently hospitalized with a serious disease which she didn't want to tell us about. She is smart, but even her laziness mostly wins. We opened a cosmetic shop, where I invested half of my savings on it, and she is the one who organizes our little business.

I know about school from their stories: where they often slept through their class, how to skip class, detention, hang out on the roof for lunch, or even talk about their new crazy history teacher. Different with me who just spent my most time at home, learned from several private tutors, or played with Duran. He was a present from Mai and Nao to accompany me when I'm lonely. They said he is a Siberian Husky breed. Well I don't really know about that, but I'm sure that Duran is a smart and loyal dog. He often helps me buy groceries at the nearby market, whenever my friends are busy; sometimes he even takes me to the park where I first met my wife.

_-Flashback-_

_I sat on one vacant bench, while Duran slept. I can feel his breath on my foot. Suddenly, he stood up, and barked._

_"What's wrong Duran?" I asked but was replied with continuous barks._

_"Ara? Your dog seems to be gallantly protecting his master." I can feel her bent down to patted Duran's head because he felt calm all of a sudden and sat down. "Ara, there is no need to be afraid for. I have no evil intent. Furthermore, to your beautiful master."_

_I noticed her sing song, melodic-like voice with a lovely accent. I can feel my cheeks flushed with the sudden compliment._

_"Ara, you are so cute when blushing like that."_

_"I'm not!" I exclaimed still not recovering from blushing._

_"Kannin na*, but I just told you the truth."_

_"Then you must be wrong about that." I said more calmly, and I can feel my blush disappearing._

_She went quiet for a little, I think she gave up persuading me about cute. Suddenly she said. "How silly of me. Kannin na, how can I forgot to introduce my name. I am Shizuru Fujino. Nice to meet you...?"_

_"Natsuki Kuga. You can call me Natsuki, no need for formalities either. Just Natsuki."_

_"Ara, how bold... First name basis I see."_

_I feel hot again and can predict that my face must be red as a tomato. "BA-BAKA*!"_

_"Fufufu kannin na, I just like your expression when you are blushing, Na-tsu-ki."_

_'Oh my gosh, what color now is my face? I can feel more heat come to my cheeks!' I shouted my frustration out. "Mooouuuu!"_

_I'm grateful she decided to let me off hook with her sudden topic change. "Does Natsuki often come here?"_

_"I guess so... Duran really likes it here, so recently it became our routine to take a walk here."_

_"Can we meet again tomorrow? Also, can Natsuki kindly show me around this neighborhood? I just moved here this morning, so I don't know much around here."_

_"Yes, we can. However, I don't think I can accompany you when I can't even walk around myself." When no response came after several seconds, I continued. "You see, I'm blind, so I can't take you around when I myself need help from Duran."_

_I can hear she gasp, but after that she quickly recovered. "Still, can Natsuki accompany me? I like being around Natsuki very much."_

_Her voice sounds so honest. Well what is wrong to help people, right? " If you said so, then I guess I will accompany you tomorrow, at same place, same time."_

_"Haiiii! Ookini na* Natsuki._

_-End Flashback-_

After that we become close friends. We also shared about our past. From there I learned that she had been disowned by her family because of her preferences which she loved same sex people. I can't see her face but I often detected some sadness in her quivering voice.

Five months after we first met, she confessed to me. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I never had romantic feelings towards the other person before, but I felt different when I am around her. I have a warm feeling when she is near me. I liked that feeling, but I can't make a false assumption and break her heart. So I decided to be honest with her. I said that I don't have the same feelings as her, but I want to give it try.

Our dates were always so memorable. Even a restaurant not of a five star class, or a vacation to the other side of the world. She took me to this one lake far from the city, and enjoyed the calm wind blowing, and birds chirping. Sometimes she would get overly excited when she receives her salary and invites me to eat at a ramen stall. She always uses age reason to decline me paying. However, sometimes I can't accept her reason, I mean she's just older than me by 2 years. That small argument led to a decision, where we would alternately pay for our dates. My feelings become deeper for her, slowly but surely, and I'm sure that I'm falling in love with her. Also, she is the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Seven months later, I decided that I'm the one who first must suggest moving our relationship to a more serious phase that is marriage. With my friends' help, I can book nice places with beautiful scenery of many trees and water fountain. Mai was the one who suggested it. I can afford dinner and bought a ring with my savings. Right, on the day she confesses to me, I will propose to her. The ring that I bought is a diamond ring with an amethyst orb in the center of it. Nao helped me choose it. I remembered when Shizuru said she loves purple, which is why I chose amethyst.

The day for my marriage proposal went so smoothly. At first I lied to her. I said I wanted to take her just for dinner. After we finished our dinner, I walked to her with the waiter's help, who happened to be Mai's acquaintance. I knelt before her, and pulled out a red velvet box and proposed to her. I can feel her tears fall to my hands as she says 'yes' loudly. Also, I can hear many applauses and 'congrats' thrown at us. I loved it when I remember those 'happy' times.

We held a modest marriage at the local church, with invitation limited to our family and friends. As predicted, there were no member of our family that came. But we were grateful to have friends who supported us, and wished us happiness for our marriage life.

One day when I sat on the fluffy sofa in the living room the clock chanted to indicate 11PM. Still no sign that she will be home soon. Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was either my wife, Mai, or Nao, who will call me. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Pup, where are you right now?"

"I'm at home, Nao. What is the matter?" She started to call me 'pup' when she realized that my confused face looked similar to Duran's, also my other face. Should I angry? Or sad? Weird, when she called me 'pup', honestly I felt proud of myself. Why? Because dogs are loyal to their master.

All of a sudden it went silent and it made my heart beat faster.

"Can I and Mai go to your house?"

Something's weird here. Since when has Nao needed to ask permission to come to my house? "Of course, Nao. My door will always open to both of you."

"Thank you Natsuki." Then she hung up.

Okay... This is reaaally unusual...

After more or less of 20 minutes, the doorbell rang. Duran quickly came to my aid and helped me. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Yo, pup."

"Good evening to you Natsuki."

"Yo, Nao, Mai. Come in." I said as I gestured them to the living room, where Mai took my hand and led me.

We sat down on the sofa and I started, "So?"

"Mmm, please don't take it to heart. Whatever we are about to say, you must make sure of it yourself, and NOT jump into any conclusion, okay?"

"Okay okay, Mai. I get it, now spill it."

"We saw your wife at a bar with another woman."

That's it? What is wrong with that? I mean she is free to go with her friend, like I am. "So? We never set any rule to go with our friend, Nao... So what is the big problem here, which makes you really weird."

"She was kissing, petting, and necking with that woman. That is the problem."

What?! There is no way Shizuru will betray me, right? She loves me. I'm sure of it. Or... Okay I won't let my mind drift to negative thoughts. "Maybe you just saw wrong, Nao..."

"We are also not sure, so we asked Yamada-san, who is the owner of that bar and also Nao-chan's friend. He said that your wife often goes there with the same woman, named Tomoe Marguerite. They also often hang out with other people, maybe her colleagues." Mai's explanations were like daggers that thrashed my heart with every word. My heart was so hurt, and I found it hard to breath.

Shizuru betrayed me? She had an affair? But she is Shizuru, who loved me very dearly. Maybe it is just their imagination or misunderstanding the situation so they came with one false conclusion. I believe Shizuru with all my heart, and with our love.

"However, maybe we are wrong, but as your friends we just want to tell you what we saw, because we made a promise not to hide anything important, right?"

"Yes, Mai. I'm grateful with both of you. Thank you Mai, Nao." We chat a little more before they decided to go home.

I know that they will never lie to me. But Shizuru is also the same. I believe them. They are the ones who came to me when I needed someone the most.

Day by day passed, my insecurity increased. I detected the smell of woman perfume, but it is not usually what Shizuru wears. In the morning I'm sure she uses her usual perfume. But when she comes home, her smell changes. Also there's the smell of smoke and beer.

I tried to confront with her with my uneasiness, but she answered like usual. She said that she had a meeting with several colleagues and they forced her to drink beer. I believed her.

An unforgettable day, when my world came crashing down. I came home earlier, because the sleepover at Mai's house was cancelled. Nao got a sudden call from a customer who wanted to buy big amount of our products. I'm happy, because if this succeeds I can take my wife on a honeymoon for the first time. We never had our honeymoon because we were poor, and now when we have money, my wife didn't have time. Maybe with this, she'll be more relaxed from her works, and spend more time with me. I mean she even spent her weekends in the office. We rarely hug, kiss, and moreover make out. I miss those days when she came home and we will make out before we sleep. Cuddle in the morning, take a bath together, and kiss on the porch. I miss her so much. Maybe later... Just maybe, we can make a plan to have a child. Yes, I like the sound of that. Shizuru and I with a child, or two...

However, all of that just left from my dream...

During that night I walked quietly afraid to wake my wife up. I walked through the dining room, and I put a small note which was wrapped with a purple ribbon for her that explained about my business and our future plan on the table. I smiled when I imagined her surprised face. But it seemed my reverie was disturbed by the sound of a moan from our bedroom. I kept quiet and walked to our room, to listen to that sound more clearly. I stuck my ear to the door. I heard it, my wife's moan. 'Does she miss me for her to masturbate by herself?' But my intuition was wrong when I heard another woman's voice that teased her, and want her to call her name. My wife complied with "More Tomoe, please..." My heart crumbled. So this is the one who my friend was talking about? My wife reached her climax, and shouted, "Tomoe" instead of "Natsuki" like the old days.

I still stuck my ear to the door and I heard their conversation about our marriage.

"Ne, Shizuru, when are you going to divorce your blind, useless wife?"

"Ara? Tomoe being impatient, yes?"

"Moouu Shizuru, please be serious here. I want to be your wife. And I surely can give you more pleasure than you ever get from your 'blind' wife." I can hear her giving emphasis on the word 'blind'. Even if I'm angry, what she said is true. I'm blind after all... How can I satisfy my wife?

"I will, just wait a little longer, my Tomoe." I flinched when she said that. She really wants to divorce me? She even said 'my Tomoe'.

"Okay just for you my Shizuru, I will wait. I love you."

"I love you too Tomoe." That is it. My patience is out. I opened the door. I can't see them, but I'm sure they are startled which was proved by Shizuru's quivered voice.

"Nat- Natsuki?"

"What are you doing Shizuru?"

"This is not like what you see."

"For as long as I can remember, I'm blind Shizuru, I can't see. If you want to divorce me, please say it to my face, not my back." I felt tears stream on my cheeks.

Since when did she betray me? Why is she doing it? All our marriage, our love, are lies? Are you really tired being with me Shizuru? I realized I'm truly just a burden to you. Right?

My reverie stopped when she grabbed my arms and shook me. "Natsuki please listen to me. You got it all wrong!" She said. I touched her face with my hand, down to her bare shoulder, and her waist. I can feel her nude body against me. I hugged her... and said, "Thank you, Shizuru." Yes, she had been there for me, and accepted me for who I am. Even this affair really makes my heart hurt, but without her I won't feel complete. I thanked her for always being by my side. But now, I'm tired... I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of life itself. Please make me disappear...

She pulled back and touched my cheeks, "Natsuki, I-"

"Shizuru, just tell her now, she is here, in this right time. Say to her that you want to divorce her, so we can be together." Voice from a woman named Tomoe, rang in my ears. Yes, if Shizuru doesn't want me, for what purpose will I continue on with my life?

I reflexively pulled out from her, "I wish you happiness, Shizuru." I called Duran so he can help me get far away from this place. Duran came to my aid and barked at Shizuru who he now considered as a threat. He pulled me out from Shizuru's condominium. I don't know how long I ran, but everything was suddenly silent. There was no sound around me. Where is he leading me to?

I can see a woman with long midnight blue hair... She gestured me to come with her... Her emerald eyes shone brightly... and her smile brought warmth to my body. Wait? I can see?

"You took so long Nat-chan... Mommy misses you..." She said. Is this beautiful woman my mother? But my mother's dead? I looked around my surroundings, just to find darkness, and a source of light from that woman. But why can I see? I mean, I am blind, right?

"Yes Nat-chan, I'm your mother. Saeko Kuga. Come here my sweetheart. So we can go to the place where there is no misery anymore. And yes, you can also see... There will be no secrets, lies, or betrayals anymore my dear..." She stretched out her hand.

She knows what's going on, what I'm thinking?

"Woof!" He barked to support me mentally. I know he's always by my side, a loyal support...

"Duran..."

I took her hand without a second thought. Yes, if I'm gone, Shizuru will be happy... She doesn't need to go through a long case of annulment for our marriage. This is late, but I will say it. "I miss you too, Mom..."

* * *

**-Third POV-**

_**"There was an accident, which cost the life of a woman, named Natsuki Kuga, 24 years old, and a dog. Eyewitnesses reported that the dog led the young woman to cross the street when a black car with full speed drove towards them. Who knows the condition of the victim, please report to Fuuka Hospital, where the bodies will be carried to. This information is from Garderobe Breaking News."**_

"NOOOO!" The chestnut haired woman cried. Several hours ago, she begged Tomoe to leave her, which the young woman complied. She tried to call Natsuki and her friends several times. But, there were no positive responses. Natsuki's friend's cold voice stabbed her heart. Shizuru immediately wore her clothes, and rushed out to find her wife. She ran and ran again, but it was futile. There was no sign of Natsuki.

She decided head back to their house, right when the clock chanted to indicate 3AM. In her mind, she hoped Natsuki will be back to her, to forgive her... Shizuru settled down in the living room, and turned on the 42 Inch LED TV, just when there was image of a horrible accident.

Now, she immediately ran to grab her car key on the dining table, where she placed yesterday. There was a purple envelope which caught her eyes. A note from her beloved wife lies there, and her neat hand writing showed on the cover of the envelope. Her heart beats become faster, she grabs it, and tears the envelope ungracefully. Her crimson eyes scanning the content.

_To my beloved Zuru..._

_I know you have been busy recently, that is why I wrote this letter, so you can know about my plan in the future for us..._

_Today I got great news from Nao. There is a customer who was satisfied with our products and decided to supply her new beauty shops with our products. She ordered a big amount of our products, and mostly nail polish per month, PER MONTH, Zuru. Nao went earlier to meet that person. Can you imagine how happy I am now, Zuru? Finally we can live more comfortable without worrying about money. You can also reduce your works..._

_I mean, I know that you love your job very dearly, Zuru... I will never force you to quit it. But please, can I be selfish, a little, I swear it is just a little... pretty please..._

_I want us to have our honeymoon... to make up for our lost time... take vacation to somewhere secluded, so it will just be the two of us together... Yes, I like the sound of that... In the peaceful place, just two of us..._

_I also want to have a child or two, who will make our home more merrier... Mai and Nao can also help me to raise them when you work..._

_Yes, yes I know, It is not a little... But I can't help it, since I love you so much, Zuru. I want our child to become our symbol of love..._

_But that's just if you also wish the same thing as me..._

_Whatever your choice, it will not affect my love for you..._

_I love you Zuru, always... Never in my life was I tired of loving you..._

_I am also thankful to have met someone like you... There are no words that can describe how grateful I am to be your wife Zuru... Thank you for being there for me, to support me, love me dearly, without consider my disability._

_Thank you Zuru..._

_Love you forever, Your Natsuki._

She clutched the letter as hard as she could. Her tears streamed down from her beautiful eyes. Shizuru fell to her knees. "Natsuki! My Natsuki!" She cried all her heart out. "I'm sorry..." She sobbed hardly, and apologized constantly. She knew even if she begged numerous times for her wife, her Natsuki won't ever come back anymore.

* * *

**Kannin na: I'm sorry/ Excuse me (Kansai-ben)**

**Baka: Dummy (in this case)**

**Ookini na: Thank you (Kansai-ben)**

* * *

**How? Please tell me what is in your mind for future references tee-hee :D! Love you guys!**


End file.
